infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Byron Cross (IUCU)
"Don't judge people by who they are, Evan. Judge them by what they do." ''- Byron Cross'' Byron Cross is a Detective within the Metro City Police Department and the father of Megan and Evan. When Mitchell Quaid arrives, Byron discovers that the Earth is not as it seems, and works with him to make his city a better place. When a former flame of Hercules arrives to take Hercules back, Byron becomes involved when Pandora enthralls Evan, and works to save his son from her manipulations. When he frees Evan, he and his son help save Megan but realise she does not need it, and is present when Pandora is defeated. Byron Cross is portrayed by Dennis Quaid. Biography Early Life Byron was born in 1954 in Metro City, and later joined the Metro City Police Department. He would later marry an unnamed woman and have two children named Evan and Megan. Evan would later join Byron at the precinct and became his partner as a detective. The Arrival of Hercules Megan's New Friend Byron approaches Evan at his desk and asks him if he wants some coffee. Evan refuses, stating that he has some paperwork that he needs to do. Later, Byron meets Megan outside of the Police Precinct and the two go to lunch. After lunch, as they are walking they run into Mitchell Quaid, and Byron decides to leave them to talk. Byron returns to work to find Evan, and informs him that Megan is meeting Mitchell, although he does not get the reaction he expects from Evan. Three Months In Three months into Mitchell's stay, Byron quickly takes a liking to Megan's friend, and learns that Evan is continuously investigating Mitchell. He hands Evan a book on Greek Mythology and leaves him to read it, but they hear a call about the shop being attacked and they investigate. Byron protests when Evan arrests Mitchell, although his protests go unanswered. Byron is called by Megan, who pleads with him to talk to Evan, and Byron assures her that he will try. Byron joins Evan at the police station and attempts to convince him that Mitchell is innocent, and questions his vendetta against him. Evan tells Byron that he is only looking out for his sister's interests. Byron follows Evan to Mitchell's cell, only to be surprised when Mitchell rips off the door and destroys Evan's gun to inform them that Megan is in danger. Battle for Megan Arriving at the Coffee Shop, Byron is devastated to see his daughter severely injured, and is present when Hercules prays to Zeus, who heals Megan in front of Byron. Byron sees Hercules go through a portal to The Underworld. When Hercules is thrown through the portal by Hades, Byron is shocked when Megan brings Hercules back to life, more powerful than ever and defeats Hades and Hera in combat. Rebuilding the Shop Byron helps Megan rebuild her shop, and soon discovers that she has made Mitchell a co-owner, and Byron tells Evan that he shouldn't judge people again, and Evan tells him that he won't. The Threat of Pandora Meeting Guy Byron enters the coffee shop and is served by Mitchell, and is told by Megan that her best friend Guy is coming to town. He later leaves to take a call from Evan, who is unsure about his current case. He returns to the Cafe after Megan returns to the cafe with Guy. When Guy flirts with an unknowing Mitchell, Byron helps Megan point out what Guy is doing. Megan later points out that Evan hasn't come to the cafe for his regular coffee hour, and Byron also notes how strange it is. Son Goes Missing After attempting to call Evan several times, Byron joins Megan at the coffee shop, and he becomes increasingly worried about the safety of his son. Byron attempts to call Evan several more times with no luck. Byron receives a call about Megan's shop being attacked and arrives, and Mitchell and Megan inform Byron about Pandora, whom Byron learns is controlling Evan. Byron heads out in an attempt to find Evan after hearing the news. Meeting the Pantheon and Rescuing Evan Byron later returns to the cafe once again and meets Mitchell's old comrades the Pantheon of Heroes, consisting of Jason, Theseus, Aeolus and Perseus. Mitchell reveals everything about the Pantheon to him, and Byron agrees to help save Evan after they discover where Pandora is. When Hercules and the Pantheon confront Pandora, Byron keeps his eye on Evan, and when the fight starts Byron rushes towards Evan and they briefly scuffle before Byron knocks Evan out. Saving Megan When Evan wakes up, Byron and his son follow Pandora to the cafe to save Megan. As they make their way there, Evan apologises to his father for what he did under Pandora's control, but Byron forgives him and reminds him that he did it unwillingly as he was under a spell. Evan and Byron make it to the cafe in time to try and help Megan fend off Pandora, but are surprised when she unlocks a mysterious ability that allows her to fend off Pandora herself. When Pandora retreats and Megan follows her to Hercules, Byron and Evan follow closely behind, although they believe it might not be a good idea to follow Pandora. Byron and Evan return to the battlefield and watch just in time as Megan places Pandora back in her box, and is present when Megan loses her power. A relieved Evan then informs Byron that he is glad Pandora will not hurt anyone else. Back to the Cafe Byron and Evan join Megan at the cafe, and after Evan apologises to Megan, the latter informs them that Megara may have given her a temporary ability to help Hercules. When Mitchell returns, Byron, Megan, Evan and Mitchell discuss their day and when Guy flirts with Mitchell again, Byron shares a laugh with his children. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Unnamed Ex-Wife * Evan Cross * Megan Cross Allies * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- ally and friend * Guy Heddon * Pantheon of Heroes- ** Jason ** Theseus ** Aeolus † ** Perseus † Enemies * The Lion- Megan's attempted killer * Pandora † Appearances * Hercules * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes